Things Aren't Always What They Seem
by dorianfan18
Summary: Gibbs is accused of murder and the evidence is damning. the team goes to extreme measures to prove his innocence
1. Chapter 1

N. C. I. S - Things Aren't Always What They Seem

CHAPTER 1

Jenny Shepard, The Director of N.C.I.S. got a call from the local police station telling her, her best agent was there. At first she thought that Special Agent Gibbs hadn't yet briefed her on his latest case. (She'd have to yell at him later). But when Jenny arrived at the station and found out Gibbs was being held in interrogation, not only that he was being charged with murder, that theory had been blown to hell.

Jenny asked for details on the case and to speak to Gibbs. When she was denied both, she started throwing her weight around. Within an hour, she was granted access to interrogation to talk to Gibbs without tape or audio and access to the case files.

Gibbs was sitting alone in the little room, he was used too being in a room like this, just not on "THIS" side of the table. He had to admit if he heard a suspect in his interrogation say that they "just didn't remember what happened". Gibbs would be very tempted to slap them upside the head. Now he found himself telling these investigators that same lame line, but it was true. He didn't remember what happened in that alley, in the back of the bar, at the navy yard.

All he could remember was...

FLASHBACK...

being at the bar waiting for an informant, he had never met before. He didn't like how "Hinky" this felt. (As Abby would say), but it was an order from Assistant Director Vance, whom for the last week had taken over duties for Jen while she was on vacation. Thank god she was coming back at work tomorrow. Gibbs didn't know why, but there was something about Vance that did not settle in his gut.

Gibbs happened to look down at his watch and realized the person he was supposed to meet was an hour late. He decided to leave. On the way out of the bar he called Vance to tell him the meeting was a bust, but Vance's phone went strait to voice mail.

After that, nothing but blackness, until He woke up, being pulled to his feet and handcuffed. He reeked of booze. He NEVER drank while on assignment. He didn't understand, then he looked down and saw the dead body, it was the informant. Gibbs recognized him from a photo Vance had given him. Next to the body was a gun, "HIS" gun! It was only than, Gibbs realized he was covered in blood.

PRESENT TIME...

Gibbs couldn't handle anymore, he was so angry at himself for not remembering. All he knew was he could not kill a man in cold blood, could he? Just when he was starting to second guess himself he heard the door open, Gibbs looked up at Jen with relief and fear.

It hurt Jenny to see Gibbs like this. He had this look once before, when he woke up from his coma and thought it was 1991. He had to relive the death of his first wife and his daughter. She could not let Gibbs go though anything like that again.

Jen walked over to Gibbs, pulled up a seat and sat down in front of him. He just looked at her not saying a word, until she leaned her arm across the table and put her hand on his.

"Jen", Gibbs said in a whispered tone.

"Jethro", what the hell happened", Jenny's voice was full of concern.

"Jen I don't know, I can't remember anything after trying to call Vance".

"Wait a minute you called Vance last night".

"Yes, it went to voice mail. Wait...last night! what day is it, what time is it?" Gibbs asked in shock.

"It's 9:00am Thursday", Jenny answered.

"It was 10:00pm Wednesday when I walked out of the bar. I can't believe I lost so much time".

"You had a blackout? Do you remember what time you arrived here at the station?" Jen asked him a slight look of panic on her face.

"Well when they put me in the back of the police car, the dashboard clock said 11:15. I've been conscience since...I think, hell I don't know anything anymore." Gibbs frustration was boiling over."

"Jethro, we will fix this."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow,"We"?

"I'm calling in reinforcements," Jenny said as she left the room.

As soon as Jen was in the hallway, she pulled out her cell. She told DiNozzo to get McGee and Ziva and meet her at the police station. She also told Abby to expect evidence and before Jen hung up Abby told her Ducky was on his way as well.

Everyone was determined to prove their bosses and friend's innocence because Gibbs, "THEIR" Gibbs could and would not do this.


	2. Chapter 2

N.C.I.S- Things Aren't Always What They Seem

Chapter 2

Jenny was on guard when she saw Fornell walk into her office at NCIS with two other FBI agents.

"Checking on Gibbs Fornell, news travels fast", Jenny said with a sarcastic tone.

"Well of course I would like to know how Special Agent Gibbs is doing. That's not why I'm here though it's official business." He tried to match her sarcasm, but failed.

"What can NCIS do for the FBI now." Jenny was getting very annoyed.

"Well you see Madam Director, that informant that was killed, he was OUR informant. He was on loan to NCIS because he had information that could aid both agencies. So therefore due to him being an FBI informant this is an FBI case", Fornell said with confidence.

"Oh no, your informant Johnathan Bush was a former Petty officer that makes it an NCIS case. Not to mention one of our agent's life is on the line." Jenny was almost yelling by the time she was done stating her reasoning.

Fornell looked over at the two younger agents he was with and said, "Can you please give the director and I a moment please." As the to men exited the room Fornell shut the door behind them. "You need me on this case Director Shepard", Fornell said as he turned and looked at Jenny.

"Why is that Agent Fornell?" She just stood there with her arms crossed.

"Because I have an advantage here. As far as the burrow is concerned, Gibbs and I don't like each other. My boss is riding my ass because he thinks I'm not bias.

"And is your boss right?" Jenny was still skeptical.

"Look Gibbs saved my ass more than once. It's my turn to save his. I know Gibbs did not do this.

"Fine, but NCIS gets all the physical evidence and Ducky examines the body. You get all the reports and you can be present for any part of the investigation", Jenny was in full Director mode.

" I'll be called when anything new happens?", Fornell asked.

"you'll be the first on my speed dial"

"deal" Fornell simply stated.

"Now can my Agents get the evidence? They've been sitting at the police station for three hours getting stonewalled by the FBI."

"Let me make a call".

With cellphone in hand Fornell turned to the leave the office, but stopped when he heard Jenny say...

"Thank you"

Fornell just gave her a nod as he left.

**Police Station**

McGee, Abby, Tony and Ziva were all sitting in the waiting area. Ducky was just allowed back into interrogation to see Gibbs. The others waited for the evidence. They were all annoyed that all the were getting was the "run around". Tony did make a call to the Director within the first hour they were there. She said she would get back to him ASAP. It was two hours later and no call. Ziva looked like she was going to kill someone, which was never really a good thing. McGee looked lost and Abby was worried. Tony knew he would have to be the boss in Gibbs absence. Usually this excited him, but this time he was scared. Tony was pulled away from his thoughts when he saw Ducky coming towards the group.

As the whole group stood, DiNozzo said...

"That was quick duck"

"Yes well that's what happens when your friend doesn't want to talk", Ducky replied.

Ziva came to stand next to Ducky and said, "Gibbs did not allow you in to see him?"

"Oh no my dear he did, he just did not say much", Ducky reassured her.

"He's probably tired of being in that room so long.", McGee chimed in.

"Yeah, but the alternative is worse. The only reason the boss isn't in a cell right now is because the director scared these local L.E.O's earlier.", Tony said looking over at McGee.

After sitting there quietly for so long Abby could not stand it anymore. "Maybe ducky didn't use the right technique"

Everyone turned to look at Abby, but she was already heading towards the interrogation room. McGee thought about stopping her, but Tony phone rang everyone froze as he picked it up. It was director Shepard.

**Interrogation**

Abby came to an abrupt stop at the door marked OBSERVATION. She hesitated only a second before entering the room and shut the door behind her. She could see Gibbs, but knew he couldn't see her. He did look so worn out she thought as she flipped the light on so Gibbs could see her though the glass. However she did not turn the intercom system on, instead she let her hands do the talking.

Gibbs couldn't believe it,it was Abby on the other side of the glass signing to him. He couldn't help feeling relieved when he saw her and her unique way of checking on him. It also bothered him, he knew how worried she got when a team member was in trouble. He usually was the one to ease her nerves. This time he couldn't and that bothered him a lot. Gibbs raised his hands in response to hers. He told her to tell the rest of the team thank you for helping him. In returned by signing they were going to find out what happened and who framed him. To this he gave a slight smile and a nod. Abby took her Que and left. Gibbs was sure "HIS" team was the best and he knew they would do everything they could to help him. What Gibbs wasn't sure of was what happened that night. He still could not remember and that made him question his innocence.

To be continued


End file.
